Lyrics/O.K.
Hangul= 첫눈에 필이 꽂혀 너와 나 love me love me love me love me love me baby 은밀히 주고받는 메시지 tell me tell me tell me now 남자들 침 흘리며 너만 봐 love me love me love me love me love me baby 청순한 글래머에 푹 빠져 show me show me show me now 왜 너의 숨소리가 꼭 주문처럼 들릴까 널 피할 길이 없어 어메이징한 사람아 OK, girl 너에게만 yes man 뭐든지 다 해줄게 OK, girl 이제부터 니꺼야 I love you 나는 네 남자 (너는 내 여자) 영원히 나를 모두 가져 OK, girl 머리부터 발까지 I love you 환상에 빠진 듯한 모든 걸 다 가진 듯한 멈췄음 해 이 시간 I wanna get yours be mine (so hot) 귀여운 fox 달콤한 유혹에 그만 폭 스며들었어 너만큼은 영원히 지켜줄게 꼭 널 찾아 이리저리 헤맸어 love me love me love me love me love me baby 어디에 숨어있다 나왔어 tell me tell me tell me now 왜 너의 발소리가 꼭 마법처럼 끌릴까 나 정신 못 차리게 어메이징한 사람아 OK, girl 너에게만 yes man 뭐든지 다 해줄게 OK, girl 이제부터 니꺼야 I love you 나는 네 남자 (너는 내 여자) 영원히 나를 모두 가져 OK, girl 머리부터 발까지 I love you I need you I’ll never let you go 사랑한다고 속삭여줘 널 보면 난 부끄러워 I’ll never wanna leave you, Kiss me now 버 버 버블껌처럼 수줍은 한 소녀 OK 인기가 많은 너 사실은 나 불안한데 you 행복한 비명인 걸 OK, girl 너에게만 yes man 뭐든지 다 해줄게 OK, girl 이제부터 니꺼야 I love you 나는 네 남자 영원히 나를 모두 가져 OK, girl 머리부터 발까지 I love you OK, girl 너에게만 yes man 뭐든지 다 해줄게 OK, girl 이제부터 니꺼야 I love you |-| Romanization= Cheotneune pili ggojhyo neohwa na Love me love me love me love me love me baby Eunmilhi jugobadneun meseji Tell me tell me tell me now Namjadeul chim heullimyeo neoman bwa Love me love me love me love me love me baby Cheongsukhan geullaemeoe puk bbajyeo Show me show me show me now Wae neoye sumsoriga ggok jumuncheoreom deullilkka Neol pihal giri eobseo eomeijinghan sarama OK, girl neoegeman yes man mwodeunji da haejulge OK, girl ijebuteo nikkeoya I love you Naneun ne namja (neoneun nae yeoja) Yeongwonhi nareul modu gajyeo OK, girl Meoributeo balkkaji I love you Hwansange bbajin deuthan Modeun geol da gajin deuthan Meomchwosseun hae i shikan I wanna get yours be mine (so hot) Kwiyeoun fox Dalkomhan yuhoge geuman pok Seumyeodeuleosseo neomankeumeun Yeongwonhi jikyeojulge ggok Neol chija irijeori hemaesseo Love me love me love me love me love me baby Eodi-e sumeoitda nawasseo Tell me tell me tell me now Wae neoye balsoriga ggok mabeobcheoreom kkeullilkka Na jeongshin mot charige eomeijinghan sarama OK, girl neoegeman yes man mwodeunji da haejulge OK, girl ijebuteo nikkeoya I love you Naneun ne namja (neoneun nae yeoja) Yeongwonhi nareul modu gajyeo OK, girl Meoributeo balkkaji I love you I need you I’ll never let you go Saranghandago soksagyeojwo neol bomyeon nan bokkeureowo I’ll never wanna leave you, Kiss me now Beo beo beobeulggeomcheoreom sujubeun han sonyeo OK Inkiga manheun neo sashileun na buranhande you haengbokhan bimyeongin geol OK, girl neoegeman yes man mwodeunji da haejulge OK, girl ijebuteo nikkeoya I love you Naneun ne namja Yeongwonhi nareul modu gajyeo OK, girl Meoributeo balkkaji I love you OK, girl neoegeman yes man mwodeunji da haejulge OK, girl ijebuteo nikkeoya I love you |-| English= At first glance, there was a connection between you and I Love me love me love me love me love me baby We secretly exchanged messages Tell me tell me tell me now Guys look at you and drooled Love me love me love me love me love me baby Caught up in your innocent glamour Show me show me show me now Why do I hear your breathing as if it’s a spell There’s no way to avoid you, you amazing person O.K girl, I’m all yours, yes man I’ll do everything for you O.K girl, from now on, I’m yours I love you I’m your man (You’re my woman) You have all of me forever From head to toe, I love you As if caught up in a fantasy As if having everything Even time seems to stop I wanna get yours be mine (so hot) Cute fox, I can’t resist your sweet temptation I heard a weep and it’s not cool I’ll protect you forever I’m searching everywhere for you Love me love me love me love me love me baby Come out from wherever you’re hiding Tell me tell me tell me now Why do your footsteps drag on like magic I can’t get my head straight, you amazing person O.K girl, I’m all yours, yes man I’ll do everything for you O.K girl, from now on, I’m yours I love you I’m your man (You’re my woman) You have all of me forever From head to toe, I love you I need you I’ll never let you go After I whispered ‘I love you’, I feel shy whenever I see you I’ll never wanna leave you, liss me now A shy girl like bubble-gum The popular you makes me unsettled You! It’s a happy scream O.K girl, I’m all yours, yes man I’ll do everything for you O.K girl, from now on, I’m yours I love you I’m your man (You’re my woman) You have all of me forever From head to toe, I love you O.K girl, I’m all yours, yes man I’ll do everything for you O.K girl, from now on, I’m yours I love you |-| Japanese= 弾んだ気持ち止まんない Love me love me love me love me love me baby You&I 秘密(ナイショ)のメッセージ Tell me tell me tell me now 君の人気はナンバーワン Love me love me love me love me love me baby でも僕だけ見ていてよ show me show me show me now Wait! ちょっと危険だな。 好きになり過ぎた No! ソッコーOut of control アメージングなMy lover OK, Girl キミには Yes Men 毎日がHeavenly OK, Girl すでにトリコさ I love you 完ぺきな 恋人に なるから OK, Girl だから笑ってよ I love you Baby I don't have some time Even though, you make me shine But I'm knock out from your appeal I wanna get yours be mine (so hot) くぃようん　fox 귀여운 fox 可愛い　fox たるこまん　ゆほげ　くまん　ぽっ 달콤한 유혹에 그만 폭 甘い誘惑に　ただすっかり すみょどぅろっそ　のまんくむん 스며들었어 너만큼은 染まった　君だけは よんうぉに　じきょじゅるけ　っこっ 영원히 지켜줄게 꼭 永遠に守ってあげるよ　きっと 涙もLuckyも半分こ Love me love me love me love me love me baby ぜんぶシェアして歩こう Tell me tell me tell me now Wait! なんか焦るんだ。 かわい過ぎるから No! ホントOut of control アメージングなMy lover OK, Girl キミには Yes Men 毎日がHeavenly OK, Girl すでにトリコさ I love you 完ぺきな 恋人に なるから OK, Girl だから笑ってよ I love you I need you I'll never let you go Telling me whisper I'm a super men to you Would you love me? baby I'll never wanna leave you, Kiss me now ぼ　ぼ　ぼぶるっこんちょろん　すじゅぬん　はん　そにょ 버 버 버블껌처럼 수줍은 한 소녀 風船ガムのように恥ずかしがる少女 キミが 誰か 奪われないように YOU 抱きしめていたい！ OK, Girl キミには Yes Men 毎日がHeavenly OK, Girl すでにトリコさ I love you 完ぺきな 恋人に なるから OK, Girl だから笑ってよ I love you OK, Girl キミには Yes Men 毎日がHeavenly OK, Girl すでにトリコさ I love you |-| Romaji= Hajinda kimochi tomannai Love me love me love me love me love me baby You & I naisho no MESSEEJI Tell me tell me tell me now Kimi no ninki wa Number One Love me love me love me love me love me baby Demo boku dake mite ite yo Show me show me show me now Wait! Chotto kiken da na suki ni narisugita No! Sokkou Out of control Amazing na My lover OK, Girl kimi ni wa Yes Man mainichi ga Heavenly OK, Girl sude ni toriko sa I love you Kanpeki na koibito ni naru kara OK, Girl Dakara waratte yo I love you Baby I don’t have some time Even though, you make me shine But I’m knock out from your appeal I wanna get yours be mine (so hot) Gwiyeoun Fox Dalkomhan yuhoge geuman pok Seumyeodeureosseo neomankeumeun Yeongwonhi jikyeojulge kkok Namida mo Lucky mo hanbunko Love me love me love me love me love me baby Zenbu SHEA shite arukou Tell me tell me tell me now Wait! Nanka aseru nda kawaisugiru kara No! Honto Out of control Amazing na My lover OK, Girl kimi ni wa Yes Man mainichi ga Heavenly OK, Girl sude ni toriko sa I love you Kanpeki na koibito ni naru kara OK, Girl Dakara waratte yo I love you I need you I’ll never let you go Telling me whisper I’m a super man to you Would you love me? I’ll never wanna leave you, Kiss me now Beo beo beobeulkkeomcheoreom sujubeun han sonyeo OK Kimi ga dareka ubawarenai you ni You~ dakishimete itai! OK, Girl kimi ni wa Yes Man mainichi ga Heavenly OK, Girl sude ni toriko sa I love you Kanpeki na koibito ni naru kara OK, Girl Dakara waratte yo I love you OK, Girl kimi ni wa Yes Man mainichi ga Heavenly OK, Girl sude ni toriko sa I love you References *Hangul, Romanization, and English Lyrics @ b1a4jjang @ Blogspot *Japanese Lyrics @ Merody-0126-2 @ Ameblo *Japanese Romaji @ keysglittermob @ WordPress Category:Lyrics